Beauty of Nature Cosmetics
Beauty of Nature Cosmetics was a division of Newman Enterprises. Profile Beauty of Nature Cosmetics was also known as "B of N". In 2006, Carmen Mesta was hired by Victor to work for Newman Enterprises' new cosmetics division, Beauty of Nature Cosmetics. Sharon Abbott was the Beauty of Nature line's spokes model. While on the road to promote the company's products, Brad Carlton and Sharon ended up in a kiss that Sharon soon regretted, vowing to work on her marriage to Nicholas Newman. Victor gave a pleased Adam Newman his first assignment at Newman Enterprises--to work with Victoria Newman on the Beauty of Nature project with free reign over the line. As they brainstormed on the improved, eco-friendly company, Adam asked Victor to work on the line with him. Later, Victor's wife, Sabrina Costelana Newman, worried that Victor's decision was his way of punishing his daughter Victoria. Neil Winters asked Victor about how he wanted Beauty of Nature to sponsor Nick's new print and on-line magazine, Restless Style. Victor refused to allow it to advertise in Nick's magazine because he thought the magazine would be a flop. Neil called Nick to inform him that Victor refused to allow Beauty of Nature to advertise in their magazine. Nick went to Newman to confront his father about refusing to allow B of N to advertise in his new magazine. In 2008, Nick returned to Beauty of Nature. Sharon got a big surprise when Nick asked her to come back and represent the company for Newman Enterprises again. Ashley Abbott asked Tucker McCall to confirm he was doing nothing shady to acquire Beauty of Nature. He said he was not — but he did have a plan to leak it that Jabot Cosmetics was making a move on the company. It was sneaky, but not illegal. "I'm okay with sneaky," said Ash. The leak was from Jill Abbott Fenmore — she bugged their last meeting! Jill played the tape for Tucker of him and Ashley discussing a takeover, probably of Beauty of Nature. Tucker called Jill and invited her to the Genoa City Athletic Club for a drink. Tucker asked Jill for her "special insight." He laid out his plans to steal Beauty of Nature from Victor Newman and asked Jill to nose around about Victor's business dealings in Japan using her feminine wiles. "You want me to seduce Victor Newman?" she asked. "That's a hell of an idea," replied Tucker. Jill called Billy Abbott with all the info and then raced over to play him the new tape of their conversation. She opened the tape recorder and found the tape gone: Damn that Tucker McCall! Victoria went to Billy's claiming she lost an earring. Billy revealed to Victoria that Tucker was going after Beauty of Nature. She was grateful for the heads up and asked him not to print it in his magazine. At the club, Sofia Dupre heard Neil Winters ask Tucker if he was trying to take over Beauty of Nature. Neil was surprised to learn that Tucker planned to take it away from Victor. "Be prepared for all-out war," Neil warned. Sofia pointed out that Neil's past working relationship with Victor would come in handy but Neil refused to help out. Victor came over to their table and Tucker warned Victor that he was coming after Beauty of Nature. Victor informed Tucker that he would fail if he continued to try to take over his company. Staff Employees and Roles *Nicholas Newman *Victoria Newman *Abby Newman Former Employees and Roles *Adam Newman *Drucilla Winters, Director *Karen Taylor, Director *Neil Winters *Sharon Newman, Spokes model Category:Business